


Strongest Bladder in Ikebukuro

by Azelto



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Shizaya - Freeform, Wetting, shizuo holds his wee in for 48 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: Shizuo's strength is the stuff of legend, but just how strong is his bladder?





	Strongest Bladder in Ikebukuro

Shizuo Heiwajima stared at the television screen, his eyes wide with shock.

“…Yuuhei Hanejima was last seen at an autograph signing last week. So far no witnesses have come forward with any information as to where he might be…”

It couldn’t be. Kasuka _couldn’t_ be missing. Surely there must be some mistake?

But Shizuo could already feel the rage coursing through him. He would find whoever was responsible for this, and make them wish they had never been born.

He turned the television of, opened the door of his apartment, stepped outside into the corridor, and –

Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind. He tried to throw them off, but before he could move another muscle he felt something soft cover his nose and mouth, that smelled strongly of chemicals…

…And then everything went black.

* * *

When Shizuo woke up, he was still surrounded by darkness, but something told him that he was no longer in his apartment building. The air smelt old and dusty, like some kind of disused factory or warehouse.

He tried to move, but found that his hands and legs were held together with heavy chains. Normally he would have found the chains easy to break, but for some reason his muscles felt tired and sluggish: he realised with outrage that he’d been drugged.

Then a voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness, “Oh my, if it isn’t Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro!” It was a woman’s voice. Although she spoke Japanese, she had a very noticeable British accent.

“What is this?” Shizuo demanded. “Where am I? Who are you? What’s going on?”

“Unfortunately I can’t tell you where you are, as that would spoil the fun. But as for who I am, my name is Aqua Forte. Ever heard of me?”

Of course he’d heard of Aqua Forte. She had been the talk of the town for the past few months, although Shizuo himself had believed her to be just a made-up character.

According to the rumours, although nobody was completely certain of her birth name, Aqua Forte’s father had been a high-profile figure in the criminal underworld with international connections. He had sent his only daughter to an all-girls’ boarding school in England, which was said to have ‘made her go mad’. After five years Forte had ran away to Japan and used her father’s connections to make her own way in the world of organised crime, but the twist in the story was that instead of making money, she used her authority to force other people, particularly men, to perform strange and unusual tasks purely for her own pleasure.

“What do you want with me?” Shizuo asked.

“Before I tell you that,” Forte replied, “let me just explain to you the situation: your brother is safe. He is being held in a secure location, away from anyone or anything that could do him harm. However, if you do not do as I tell you, you may never see him again.”

“So it was _you_ who kidnapped Kasuka! I swear, when I get out of here, I’ll kill you –”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s going to happen, my dear Shizzy. And don’t worry, your brother will be completely safe just so long as you do this one little thing for me.”

“What, are you expecting me to pay you a ransom or something?”

“No, of course not, dearest Shizzy. Why on earth would I need money? I have all the money I could ever want living here. No, what I’m asking for is something else. I’ve heard an awful lot of things about you, Shizzy: they say that you are the strongest man in Ikebukuro, do they not?”

Shizuo didn’t reply, so Forte continued, “What I want to know, though, is this: is _every_ part of you as strong as they say you are? Are your lungs the strongest lungs, is your stomach the strongest stomach, is…” She paused for a moment, then asked, “When was the last time you went to the bathroom, dear Shizzy?”

Shizuo thought for a bit, surprised by this seemingly random question. Then finally he answered, “I think it was… just before I turned on the television. Why?”

“Very good.” A faint light came on in front of Shizuo, but it wasn’t strong enough for him to be able make out the shape of the woman standing before him. “According to my watch, it is now 9pm. I think this will be a good time to start.”

“Start what?” Shizuo asked in confusion.

“First of all,” Forte said slowly, “remember this: my people are everywhere. If I tell them to watch someone, they will watch his every move and report every single detail back to me. Do you understand? We have cameras so small that you will never be able to find them in your house without the help of a trained expert. If you attempt to leave the city, we will know about it. If you do anything suspicious inside your own home, we will know about that as well.”

“What do you _want_ from me?!” Shizuo shouted.

“It’s simple: you are to use the bathroom in your apartment only to wash. If you urinate anywhere, be it in a public bathroom, in an alleyway, or in your own home, your brother will pay. Have I made myself clear?”

“You _what_?!” Shizuo exclaimed incredulously, unable to believe the ridiculousness of Forte’s request. “I’m not allowed to _piss_?! For how long?!”

“Oh, for an average male, I would normally give a maximum of twenty-four hours. But for someone like _you_ , dearest Shizzy, I will give you… _forty-eight hours_. After that, do whatever you please. But until then, we will be watching your every move.”

“Are you _serious_?! Forty-eight _hours_?! I can’t piss for two whole _days_?! What am I supposed to _do_?!”

“Oh, you’re the strongest man in Ikebukuro, are you not? I suppose you’ve just got to hold it.”

That was the last thing Shizuo heard before he once again lost consciousness.

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning in his own bed, in his own apartment. His muscles ached and his brain felt strangely foggy. He seemed to remember having a very strange dream…

Then his phone rang. The display on the screen read, ‘PRIVATE CALLER’.

“Good morning, my dear Shizzy! Are you all tired out after yesterday? If you don’t mind me saying so, your bed-head makes you look so very sweet!” The sound of Forte’s voice suddenly brought everything back. He looked around the room, but she had been right: there was no discernible evidence of hidden cameras.

“Remember the rules?” Forte continued. “No toilet break for you today. Just think of the time you’ll save getting ready for work! Well come on then, don’t just sit there, you don’t want to be late, now do you?”

Shizuo reluctantly got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom.

He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth… but he didn’t use the toilet. Normally Shizuo liked to relieve himself at the end of his routine in the bathroom, almost as a sort of reward. He usually found it very satisfying to let out everything he’d been holding overnight, but he couldn’t do it this morning, not if he didn’t want Kasuka to get hurt.

As he got dressed, he felt the discomfort of putting his clothes on while having a full bladder, especially while zipping up his trousers.

He made breakfast, and realised reluctantly that he was very thirsty, so he made some tea to go with it.

He took one last, longing look towards the bathroom, then went out to work.

* * *

 

The weather turned out to be very hot that day, so Shizuo found himself having to drink much more than he would have wanted to.

On his lunch break, Tom noticed that Shizuo hadn’t gone for his usual bathroom break. “Don’t you have to go?” He asked, although he didn’t seem to be very concerned.

Shizuo grudgingly answered that for some reason, he didn’t have to go this time. But really, his bladder was making him feel more and more uncomfortable, and his movements were becoming more and more awkward with the pressure.

He spent the whole afternoon thinking about the liquid that was gradually filling up his bladder. Would he really be able to hold if for two whole days?

“Are you sure you didn’t need that bathroom break?” Tom asked around mid-afternoon.

Shizuo felt himself getting angry that his discomfort was so noticeable. “I’m fine.” He said through gritted teeth; he was far too proud to tell Tom the truth.

Then on the way back from work, he heard him:

“Hey, Shizu-chan! Need a wee-wee?” _Izaya_. He looked smugger that ever.

“How did you find out?!” Shizuo asked angrily, but the question didn’t need answering: Izaya _always_ found out about _everything_ , no matter what it was.

“Oh, I know all about Aqua Forte.” Izaya said casually. “But unfortunately there’s nothing I can do without harming your little brother. Oh, did you hear? It’s going to be raining this evening. All that water… drip-drop, drip-drop…”

“Don’t make me break your neck.” Shizuo growled.

“But Shizu-chan, you don’t want me to miss our dinner tomorrow evening! Don’t you want me, Shizu-chan?” He teased.

He was right: Shizuo _did_ want Izaya. He wanted to pin him against the wall and make him scream until sunrise. He had wanted him since the very day that they had first met. However, he’d only just started to come to terms with his feelings for Izaya a few months ago. Now whenever Shizuo had a day off work, he and Izaya would have dinner together and make love well into the night. And Shizuo had the day off tomorrow…

He said nothing, not wanting to give in to these strange new emotions.

So Izaya simply gave him a peck on the cheek and said, “See you tomorrow, my love!”

Shizuo walked back to his apartment. Even after all these years, he was still finding it hard to accept the intensity of his attraction to Izaya. Up until a few months ago he had expressed it with anger, but now he wasn’t so sure what to do with his feelings.

As soon as he entered his apartment, his phone rang.

It was Forte. “Good evening, dear Shizzy! Did you have a nice day at work? I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable. Why don’t you have dinner and then go and have a bath afterwards?”

A bath was the last thing that Shizuo wanted. The very thought of the warm water relaxing his muscles made him want to go _so_ badly.

“Remember Shizzy,” Forte continued, “I’m watching you. You have to do as I say; we don’t want your little brother to get himself hurt, now do we?”

Shizuo clenched his fists, but realised that she was right: he would regret it for the rest of his life if any harm came to Kasuka on his behalf.

Dinner was uneventful, although he tried to drink as little as possible. Then he resigned himself to his fate and went to run a bath.

The sound of the taps running was almost enough to drive him crazy. Before he even knew it, he was squeezing his thighs together and breathing heavily with the effort of holding it in. The bath seemed to take forever to run, and Shizuo still had just under twenty-four hours to go until he could relieve himself.

He found himself imagining what it would feel like to finally piss after holding it in for forty-eight hours. Involuntarily he shivered at the thought of how good it must feel. He _had_ to control himself, though.

He remembered a family holiday he had gone on once when he was a child. The car journey had seemed to last for hours on end. During that journey he had badly needed to use the bathroom and he had held on for an agonising amount of time. When he had finally been able to use the toilet, he remembered that the feeling of letting go had been wonderful. Surely it must feel even better than that to go after holding it in for two whole days.

But he had to _wait_.

When at last the bath was ready, he reluctantly undressed, knowing fully well that Forte was watching him over the hidden cameras in the room. As he took off his trousers, he noticed the bulge in his lower stomach that was only going to get bigger over the next twenty-four hours. He braced himself, then lowered himself into the water.

The hot water immediately made his muscles start to relax. Shizuo’s hands flew to his crotch, and his breathing became heavy.

 _Hold it in, hold it in, hold it in…_ He repeated the words to himself over and over. His whole body started to shake. He thought of how good it would feel to let go into the warm water…

 _No._ He _had_ to hold it in. He _had_ to keep Kasuka safe.

At last he regained control.

He washed himself, taking care to be gentle with his lower stomach. As his fingers lightly brushed the swollen bulge, he involuntarily winced in pain.

When at last he went to bed that night, he spent a long time tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. No matter what position he lay in, he simply could not stop thinking about the liquid inside him, which he _couldn’t_ let out, no matter what.

Finally he settled into a foetal position, with his hands stuffed between his legs, and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning in pain. His bladder was aching and throbbing, so much so that he seriously doubted he would be able to make it to 9pm that evening.

Then his phone started to ring, and he tried his best to ignore the fact that his bladder was practically crying out for release as he reached over the bedside table to answer it.

“Good morning, dearest Shizzy!” Forte said sweetly. “Did you sleep well? I hear your boyfriend is coming over today, am I correct?”

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend!” Shizuo growled, trying to stop himself from breaking yet another phone. But deep down he knew that Izaya technically _was_ his boyfriend: they spent time together, they kissed, they had sex… how else could Shizuo describe their relationship?

“Now Shizzy, listen to me carefully.” Forte said. “When Izzy comes over, I want the two of you to do exactly what you would normally do on any other day. Just pretend I’m not watching, is that clear? It had better be, otherwise there will be consequences.”

“All right, I’ll do it. Just remember that when this is over, I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Call the police? Throw me off a building?” Forte laughed. “Good luck with that, dear Shizzy. By the time your little brother returns home, we’ll have already left town without a single trace of us ever having been here. I’m sad to say I’ll never hear your lovely voice ever again – but oh, it’s not over just yet, is it dearest Shizzy? Now then, you need to get yourself ready for when Izzy arrives. I look forward to seeing what you two get up to when you’re alone together! Bye-bye for now!” And with that, the call disconnected.

Shizuo groaned inwardly, then awkwardly got out of bed, still fuming at the fact that he was being so outrageously humiliated.

* * *

 

It was around midday that the tremors started.

Shizuo had just finished eating his lunch, when without warning his whole body began to shudder. His hands flew to his crotch. _Hold it in, hold it in, hold it in…_ he repeated the phrase over and over in his mind.

Over the next few hours, there was barely anything he could do except to double over, with his hands stuffed in between his legs, his body quivering as the pressure in his bladder got higher and higher. He could feel the urine trying harder and harder to force its way out.

Then before he even realised the time, the doorbell rang. “Oh Shizu-chan? Are you there?” Came the voice of Izaya Orihara from the other side of the door. Izaya’s arrival meant that there were just three hours until Shizuo could relieve himself: could he really last until then?

Shizuo staggered over to the door and shakily unlocked it from the inside.

“Izaya…” Shizuo said. “Let yourself in, I can’t… I’m trying to –”

“Oh, Shizu-chan!” Izaya exclaimed as soon as he stepped into the apartment and saw Shizuo doubled over in pain and desperation. “Look at the state of you! You look like you’ve really gotta go! You poor thing, does it hurt?”

“Izaya…” Shizuo replied in between shudders. “I swear, when this is over… I’m gonna break every bone in your body – no, no, wait – I can’t, I can’t –” He then started to panic as he felt himself losing control. “It’s coming out, it’s coming –”

Then suddenly Izaya was standing behind him, with his hands pressing on top of his own and together the two of them squeezed Shizuo’s crotch.

He heard Izaya murmur into his ear, “Come on, Shizu-chan, I thought you were the strongest man in Ikebukuro – can’t you hold on for just three more hours?”

Shizuo gathered up all his strength, all the rage in his body and focused it on his bladder. He gritted his teeth, clenched his muscles, and forced the urine back inside.

The tremors subsided. He was still breathing heavily, it was still painful, but he had it under control.

Izaya slowly lifted his hands away from Shizuo’s crotch. “Can you stand up, Shizu-chan?” He asked.

Slowly Shizuo stood up, his hands still firmly grasping his crotch, but he couldn’t stand completely straight without the pain becoming unbearable.

“I…” Shizuo panted, “I’m focusing… all my strength… on… on holding it in.”

“You’re doing so well, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said, with a sweetness in his voice that on any other day would have made Shizuo hit him. However, in his mind Izaya was thinking of all the ways in which he could seek revenge on Forte; although it was entertaining to see Shizuo in this state, threatening to hurt the brother of the man he loved (yes, he admitted it) was a step too far. “Now, are you going to make me some dinner?” He asked.

“Yes…” Shizuo replied. “But I… I can’t use my hands, I need to… I need to hold myself.”

Suddenly Izaya had an idea: “How about I hold you while you use your hands to make dinner?”

Shizuo hated the idea, but realised that there was no other way in which he could make dinner without wetting himself. So reluctantly he let Izaya slip his hands underneath his and squeeze his crotch as hard as he possibly could.

“How does that feel?” Izaya asked. The pressure of Izaya’s hands caused Shizuo to harden, which lessened his need and made it easier for him to move around.

“…Good.” Shizuo admitted grudgingly, although he felt himself flushing with embarrassment at the situation.

While Shizuo made dinner (which was Karaage chicken), Izaya held onto Shizuo’s crotch from behind. Shizuo _hated_ having to rely on Izaya like this… But deep down, he _loved_ it, loved the feeling of being held by the man he had such strong feelings for…

“Is it painful, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked over dinner. Shizuo was eating with one hand, the other clamped tightly on his crotch. His legs were crossed and his body appeared to be trembling ever so slightly. He said nothing, only scowled at Izaya.

If he was to be honest with himself, Izaya thought it was amazing that Shizuo had managed to hold it for this long. Once, out of boredom and curiosity, Izaya had decided to see how long he himself could last without using the bathroom. In the end he had only lasted for twelve hours before he had wet himself. Even then, he had loved the feeling of relief he had gotten from finally letting go. He smiled to himself as he imagined the look of relief on Shizuo’s face when he would finally be allowed to let go…

When their meal was over, Shizuo looked Izaya in the eye and said gruffly, “Bedroom.”

Izaya smirked as he got up to follow Shizuo; this of course was his favourite part of their evenings together.

As soon as Izaya entered Shizuo’s bedroom, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and thrown onto the bed. He looked up and saw Shizuo staring down at him, breathing heavily, his eyes full of desire, with one hand still pressed to his crotch.

Then in an instant the two of them were in each other’s arms, rolling around and kissing as if they had spent a lifetime apart. Shizuo tried his best to ignore his aching, swollen bladder, and the fact that he hadn’t urinated in over forty-six hours.

“Doesn’t it bother you that she’s watching?” Shizuo asked in between kisses.

“Hmm? Not really.” Izaya replied. “If anything it improves the mood; makes me want to put on a good show for her.”

“Well in that case,” Shizuo growled, “let her see me completely destroy you. I’ll make you rue the day you ever set foot in Ikebukuro.”

Shizuo pinned Izaya to the bed with his free hand. He stared down at the smirking face he hated so much, at the neck he wished he could snap, at that stupid, hideous collarbone. Shizuo _hated_ Izaya’s collarbone, and swore Izaya only wore V-neck shirts just to make him angry.

He bit down on the disgusting thing, sucking as hard as possible. He left bites and bruises all over Izaya’s neck, thinking _Let them know, let everyone know that he belongs to me, that I own him_.

With his free hand he ripped off Izaya’s shirt.

Izaya winked. “Like the way my body looks?” He asked.

Shizuo looked at Izaya’s torso: the clear skin, the flat stomach, the round, hard nipples…

“It’s disgusting.” He said. “I hate it.”

Izaya laughed. “Oh, and yet here you are, pinning me to your bed, covering me in love-bites… Are you sure you don’t want me even just a _tiny_ bit?”

“Shut _up_!” Shizuo shouted, and he slapped Izaya across the face.

That only made him laugh even more. “Oh, Shizu-chan, you know how much I love being hit! Am I a naughty boy, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo didn’t respond because he was now busy covering Izaya’s chest and stomach with bites and bruises. He could even see some of the faded marks from last week’s session.

“Aren’t you going to undress, my love?” Izaya asked sweetly.

Shizuo stared daggers at him, but obediently he unbuttoned his own shirt.

“Not bad, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smirked. Then, “Oh, what’s this?” His eyes came to rest on Shizuo’s lower stomach, which was very noticeably swollen. It was so bad that Shizuo had had to leave the fly of his trousers undone that morning, as otherwise it would have been impossible to get his trousers on over the bulge of his bladder.

Izaya reached out a hand to stroke it, but was stopped when Shizuo said, “ _Don’t_ touch it.”

“Oh, is it painful?” Izaya cooed. “Poor Shizu-chan! But imagine the relief you’ll feel when you’re finally able to let it all go!”

“Don’t you _dare_ make me lose control again.” Shizuo threatened. Then he said, “Turn over.”

Izaya did as he was told, then slowly pulled down his trousers and underwear. Shizuo saw that Izaya had come prepared: the end of a plug was sticking out of his hole.

“Like it?” Izaya teased. Shizuo didn’t comment.

By this time Shizuo was hard enough so that he didn’t need to hold himself anymore. He covered himself with a generous amount of lube, then removed Izaya’s plug. It was shaped like a heart. Shizuo stared at Izaya’s gaping hole…

_…And imagined peeing into a toilet bowl…_

“No! No!” He cried, and squeezed his urethra to stop himself from letting go.

He forced the urine back in.

“It’s OK, I’ve got it, I’ve got it under control.”

He gathered up all his anger, all the rage that had built up over the past week, at everything that Forte had forced him to do…

And thrust into Izaya.

He grabbed Izaya’s hips as he thrusted harder and harder, faster and faster, until all he could hear was Izaya’s screams of pain and pleasure. Hearing his worst enemy make a complete mess of himself gave Shizuo and unbelievable amount of satisfaction.

“Oh, Shizu-chan!” Izaya screamed. “SHIZU-CHAN! Yes! YES! That’s it, Shizu-chan, right there, right THERE! _YES!_ ”

Izaya clawed at the bedsheets, making a mess of the bed, but Shizuo didn’t care, as long as he got to destroy Izaya like this. He could see the sweat glistening on Izaya’s back as he thrusted as hard as he possibly could…

…And he almost admitted it, almost admitted the truth to himself about his feelings for Izaya…

Izaya let out a deafening shriek as he came onto the bedsheets (Shizuo was going to change them soon anyway). Shizuo could feel himself getting close to orgasm as well.

He let out a low moan as he came in to Izaya –

And immediately he started letting go –

“ _NO!_ ” He cried out as he grabbed onto his crotch with both hands.

He could feel the urine start to leave his bladder –

And he forced it back inside –

He was sweating, shuddering, gasping, trying to stop it from coming out.

Izaya glanced at the clock on the wall: just under an hour left to go. He had done some pretty bad things in his time but he knew that if anything happened to Kasuka because of him, Shizuo would never forgive him.

“Shizu-chan!” He said. “Breathe! Breathe deeply! Concentrate! Focus on holding it in!”

“I…” Shizuo trembled. “I… I can’t! Izaya, I can’t hold it…”

“Yes you _can!_ Force it back in! Breathe, Shizu-chan, _breathe!_ ”

Shizuo took ragged, shaking breaths. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, and his whole body was shuddering uncontrollably. His bladder was at its utmost limit.

He was the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He had less than an hour to go. He could last for one more hour.

He took a deep breath, swallowed, and focused the last of his energy on holding it in for one more hour…

_Half an hour to go._

Shizuo was breathing heavily, every single muscle focused on trying to hold it in. Every few minutes the urine tried to come out, but every single time he forced in back inside. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up for…

_Twenty minutes to go._

Suddenly an image of a waterfall came to mind. The water gushing, falling down…

“Hold it in…” Shizuo said out loud. “ _Hold_ … _it_ … _in_ …”

He thought of Kasuka. He _must_ do it for Kasuka.

_Ten minutes to go._

He couldn’t move a single muscle, for fear of it coming out…

_Five minutes to go._

He could feel that his bladder was completely full. It was now only the sheer force of his will that was keeping it in.

He suddenly realised that it had also been two days since he had taken a dump.

He opened one eye slightly and saw Izaya, lying on the bed, still shirtless, staring at him intently. And while all his anger was focused on stopping himself from letting go, he found another emotion, deep down underneath the never-ending rage…

His phone rang.

“I’ll get it.” Izaya said. He reached over to the bedside table and turned on the loudspeaker.

“Well well well, my dear Shizzy.” Said Forte. “That was quite a show you put on for me there. But you’ve only got one minute left! I’ll count you down, and when I reach zero, you can let it all out. Won’t it feel beautiful, when you finally let go after two whole days? Here we go!” And she began to count: “60… 59… 58…”

Shizuo crossed his legs as tight as possible, keeping every last scrap of energy focused on stopping the floodgates from opening.

“47… 46… 45…”

His knuckles were white from holding onto his crotch so tightly.

“40… 39… 38…”

He could feel his control slipping, could feel the urine trying to get out…

“27… 26… 25…”

…And he knew this time that once it came out, there would be no way he could stop it…

“19… 18… 17…”

His jaw hurt from being clenched so hard.

“14… 13… 12…”

 _It’s coming, it’s coming_ , he thought…

“10… 9… 8…”

He squeezed the edges of his urethra together as tightly as possible.

“7… 6… 5…”

He couldn’t hold it, he _couldn’t_ …

“4… 3… 2.. 1…”

 _KASUKA!_ His mind screamed his brother’s name as he reached the limit of his strength…

“ZERO!” Forte exclaimed. “That’s it, my dear Shizzy! You can let it out now!”

He let go.

And felt relief unimaginable, beyond his wildest dreams, a feeling that brought tears to his eyes. It came gushing out of him, hissing louder that he thought possible, running down his legs and soaking the bedsheets.

He crashed down onto Izaya, not caring that he was soaking both of them. All he could do was moan and moan, as all the pressure on his bladder was lifted, all his muscles relaxed for the first time in _two whole days_.

He could hear Forte shrieking with laughter over the phone, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that the ordeal was over, it was finally coming out, he was letting everything go, and he was _free_.

The stream continued for almost ten minutes, and there was so much of it that it was spilling off the bed and soaking the carpeted floor.

When at last he was finally empty, Shizuo heaved the biggest, loudest sigh of relief he had ever let out, and collapsed into Izaya’s arms.

They stayed like that for a long while, with Shizuo feeling like he was floating on air, and Izaya feeling himself becoming strangely aroused by the rare sight of a peaceful expression on Shizuo’s face.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

Shizuo jumped up, put on a bathrobe and ran over to open the door.

There, standing in the hallway, his hair and clothes looking a bit untidy but otherwise appearing unharmed, was Kasuka.

Shizuo threw his arms around his brother. “Kasuka! You’re safe!” He exclaimed.

Kasuka looked dazed as he said, “Nii-san… what happened?” And then he sniffed. “What’s that smell?”


End file.
